


What I'm Going Through

by Rivulet027



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, BAMF Beru Whitesun, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Second Chances, Survivor Guilt, Teaching, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Star Wars/Kamen Rider OOO Fusion. Post Kamen Rider OOO finale. Ankh ends up on Obi-Wan's doorstep.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ankh, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Beru Whitesun, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	What I'm Going Through

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title is a line from Jasmine Thompson's song "Old Friends" which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtM_QZvCvBc). Thank you to the Cranky Fandom Olds discord for letting me talk about Ankh ending up in a place where they don't really have popsicles. Ankh gets a pink lightsaber because his color on OOO's is red, but for plot reasons he can't have a red one, and also because one of my nephews is enamored with the idea of pink lightsabers.

There's a child using the force to scream for help in the desert. Obi-Wan isn't sure if this is a trick to pull him out of hiding or an actual force sensitive child in need of help. He can tell that this child isn't searching for him, not in the way Ezra was. This doesn't feel the same as when Maul was trying to lure him close. So with concern, but also trepidation, Obi-Wan gathers supplies; it's early evening and he doesn't know how long this will take. He drops his bag on the floor and reaches for a blaster when he realizes the child is on his doorstep. When he opens his door there's a young man standing there.

"If you send me back I'll kill you," he sneers. Then he faints.

Obi-Wan sighs as he wearily catches the young man and looks suspiciously past him. Nothing. Obi-Wan pulls the limp man into his home and firmly shuts his door, then locks it, before he lets himself float the man to a couch. 

Obi-Wan frowns, this man isn't dressed to be out in the desert. His pants are black and almost skin tight. His shirt and left sleeve are made of a dark red leather with a collar that turns down. The zippers just below the collar seem more decorative than practical. The right sleeve of his shirt is a soft black material that disappears into a metallic hand that goes over his elbow. It's stylized. Yellow at the underside gives way to green and then to red in a shiny metallic. Built in golden rings adorning the fingers and each finger is tipped by a black talon. There’s a bird of the same green, yellow, and red, that looks almost like a small stylized Hiitian, on the outer part of the arm. The palm, in contrast, is made of a soft black material. He's thin, with a slightly angular face. His dyed dark blonde hair has a braid parting his hair on the left, while the rest is left to curl on the right. His shoes are also red and pointed. They're dress shoes. 

Obi-Wan isn't sure if he's more distressed by how easily this young man could've died dressed like this in the desert or by the lightsaber hooked to his pants. 

He removes the lightsaber, examining it for tracking devices, before stepping back and activating it. It's a dusky rosy pink.

"That's unusual," he comments, but at least it's not red.

He makes sure all the lightsabers in his home are locked up, then grabs a jug of water and a cup. He prods at the young man mentally, encouraging him to wake.

Brown eyes blink at him disoriented for a moment, before the man makes a noise of annoyance.

"It's a bit rude," Obi-Wan chides as he holds out the cup of water. "You're threatening to kill me, but not having the decency to tell me your name."

He flinches and Obi-Wan can feel the panic coming off the man as his eyes slide from Obi-Wan to the glass of water then back to Obi-Wan.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tries to reassure, at least Obi-Wan hopes he doesn't have to hurt this young man who can't be much older than Luke is.

"Are you trying to ask me my name?"

Obi-Wan is sure the man is trying to sneer, but he barely manages to push the words past parched lips. Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at the disaster before him, but nods.

"Ankh," Ankh tells him before gesturing for the water.

"I’m Ben. Can you tell me how you ended up here?"

"Didn't want to go where I was being taken so diverted us out of hyperspace early, killed the pilot, crashed the ship, then walked."

Obi-Wan resists rubbing his forehead in frustration as he hands over the water. "Why crash the ship?"

"Can't pilot." Ankh glares before he takes the cup and drinks the water in several quick swallows. He hands the cup back as he looks around suspiciously.

"I need to get my medkit," Obi-Wan tells him as Ankh starts to make the jug pour him another glass of water. "You might need more than just water."

Obi-Wan grabs the jug, holding it steady until Ankh stops trying to make it pour.

“You might need more than just water,” Obi-Wan reiterates.

Ankh sneers, but relinquishes his mental hold on the jug. With a frown Obi-Wan finishes filling the cup before holding it out. Ankh snatches the cup away from him and holds it close as he pulls his feet up onto the couch, then winces. Obi-Wan sighs. Ankh glares at him as he drinks slowly.

"Can you tell me what you are?" Obi-Wan pushes. He should get his medkit, but Ankh doesn’t feel like any other force sensitive being he’s encountered before. There’s a darkness there, he’s almost shrouded in it, but he shines with light as well.

Before he can elaborate, Ankh counters. "What are you? You're powerful, but…"

Ankh tilts his head as he trails off. Obi-Wan sits back and waits. Ankh takes another sip of water watching him suspiciously.

"You're conflicted. You're not a Padawan, but I don’t think you're a Sith either," Obi-Wan pushes.

"I'm a...I was a Greeed," Ankh tells him before taking another drink of water. He frowns at the empty cup then sets it on the small table between them.

Obi-Wan waits until Ankh looks at him again before he attempts a neutral tone even as he prods for answers."I haven't heard of that before."

"It doesn't matter. There were five of us, now there's just me. We don't exist anymore. My friends, they're not as powerful as you, but they...Are you what a Jedi feels like?"

"Are you an Inquisitor?" He doesn’t believe Ankh is, but he also wants to see Ankh’s reaction to the question.

"I said I was a Greeed!" Ankh growls out the words as frustration and anger take over his face.

"I'm not mocking you," Obi-Wan attempts to reassure. "I'm just trying to determine my own safety."

Ankh wets his lips and collapses back against the couch. He huffs in annoyance and then struggles to sit up. The heels of his shoes thump against the floor.

"I'm tired," Ankh complains as he pulls himself to his feet. Frustration ebbs off him in an almost palpable wave. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of watching my fam…friends struggle to comprehend a connection and power they don't understand and not being able to help them because the ways I was taught I would never want them to know. I'm tired of thinking I may watch them die as I watch the other Greeed I was raised with die. I fought. I suffered. I sacrificed myself so that they would win. So I don't care what you are, but I will protect those that I care about!"

The lock on a chest snaps open and Ankh's lightsaber flies into his hand. Obi-Wan crosses his arms and sighs as Ankh sways on his feet before passing out again. Obi-Wan pushes gently with the Force so that Ankh will land on the couch instead of his face. Then he locks up the lightsaber again before finding his medkit. He frowns down at the dwindling supplies. He really should be better prepared. Chiding himself he frowns at his rarely used comm. The nearest place is the Lars' farm and he’s relatively sure Owen would help, but they try to keep the interactions between them to a minimum. Part of that is respecting Owen’s fears and part of it is worry that if he were to be discovered that this would put Luke in danger. If he’s entirely truthful to himself, part of him agrees with Owen’s fears and is swayed by guilt. Obi-Wan shakes his head at the thought. Right now his priority is helping Ankh. He checks the contents of his medkick one more time before he gives in with a sigh and grabs his comm. Beru answers and listens as Obi-Wan explains the situation.

“Can you bring him here?” she asks.

“I don’t want to risk him hurting anyone,” Obi-Wan tells her.

“Owen had to go into town and Luke’s spending the night at the Darklighter’s. It’s just me here to get everything done in the morning so I can’t leave, not this close to night time,” she explains. 

Her reasoning is sound, but even as he parks his speeder with Ankh sleeping in the tow behind it Obi-Wan thinks it's still not the safest idea and yet this feels like the right path to be following. He nudges Ankh awake, leans in close. He grips the front of Ankh’s shirt, voice going serious when the young man focuses on him. “You will not use the Force. You will not hurt anyone.”

Ankh tilts his head, eyes accessing.

“Beru will help you, but if you cause her trouble…”

“Does she have ice pops?” Ankh asks.

It’s such an odd and unexpected question Obi-Wan blinks. He sits back slowly. “Ice pops?”

“Popsicles?” Ankh attempts to clarify, an odd note of hope in his voice.

“You’re on Tatooine, there’s very little water here. Frozen flavored water is an extravagant luxury that few can afford.”

Ankh wrinkles his nose and makes a noise of disgust. “Why did I crash here? There’s no popsicles and you’re the least helpful person I’ve ever met.”

“I highly doubt that,” Obi-Wan responds dryly.

Ankh makes a considering noise, tilting his head to look past Obi-Wan. His brow wrinkles. Obi-Wan sighs as he realizes there are two speeder bikes heading towards them.

“Not a word about the Force,” he instructs Ankh with a glare.

Ankh rolls his eyes.

“Not a word, do you understand?”

“You’ll owe me a popsicle,” Ankh decides as he shifts slightly to take in the approaching bikes.

As the two bikes park one of the riders gets off swiftly and approaches them. He starts taking off his outer layers as he greets Obi-Wan then asks, “Can I help you?”

“Your aunt’s agreed to help me,” Obi-Wan reassures before he gestures at Ankh. “Or rather she agreed to help Ankh.”

Luke looks at Ankh in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Ankh unfurls slightly while staring at Luke. Luke tilts his head staring back. Then Luke shakes himself and smiles. “I’m sorry. I’m Luke, this is Biggs.”

“Hina,” Ankh mutters with a note of concern.

Obi-Wan attempts to give Ankh a stern look.

Ankh glares as he tells Obi-Wan. “He is like Hina.”

“Who’s Hina?” Luke asks.

“You don’t need to know,” Ankh retorts.

“I’m Ben,” Obi-Wan says as he steps between them.

“I know,” Luke says brightly. He starts to say something else, but as Ankh starts to stand he winces and sits down hard instead. Luke frowns in concern.

“Were you out in this, wearing that?” Biggs asks incredulously.

“What else am I supposed to wear?” Ankh grouches.

“Not those shoes,” Biggs advises, shaking his head.

“We should probably check the mechanics in your arm,” Luke puts in.

“I’m more worried about what his feet look like,” Biggs comments. “And if he’s dehydrated.”

“Definitely dehydrated,” Obi-Wan acknowledges. “If we could move this inside.”

“Right,” Luke agrees. “Let me put the speeders away. I think we should have room for yours.”

“Thank you, I’d appreciate that,” Obi-Wan agrees.

“Put your arm around me here,” Biggs advises as he moves to help Ankh.

Ankh shifts away from him.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to carry you in. We don’t know how bad your feet are yet and we shouldn’t risk making them worse,” Biggs explains.

Ankh scowls as he regards Biggs silently for a moment before he slowly nods his ascent, letting Biggs pick him up and carry him into the house. Obi-Wan moves to help Luke put the speeders away.

“I’ll get it,” Luke reassures with an easy smile. “Go worry about your friend. Biggs will come help as soon as he’s got Ankh situated.”

Obi-Wan pauses, wanting to linger. Despite living on Tatooine to keep Luke safe, he doesn’t really know the young man. He seems so much less burdened than his father ever had and that leaves Obi-Wan aching. He’s not sure if it’s with longing for a friend he’s lost or guilt that he hasn’t gotten to know Luke. He tells himself it’s probably better for him to get into the house and make sure Ankh doesn’t say something he shouldn’t. After thanking Luke for his help Obi-Wan heads inside. He thanks Biggs too as the young man starts to pass him on his way to help Luke.

“No problem,” Biggs tells him with a grin.

As he nears the entrance to the kitchen Obi-Wan overhears Beru ask, "You weren't raised by a human, were you?"

"Why should I have been raised by a...my master was Hiitian."

Obi-Wan glances back and silently takes in the concern on Biggs' face. Biggs gives him another brief smile before continuing down the hall. Obi-Wan gives himself a moment to take a slow deep breath as he realizes the way Ankh used that title has different meanings for him and Luke's friend.

He steps into the kitchen and gives Beru a wane smile. She returns the smile, then points out where she’s put a cup of tea, on the counter, for him before she settles near Ankh to show him how to wrap his feet. 

"You'll have to stay off your feet tonight, but they should look better in the morning," Beru instructs.

"I could just heal them," Ankh grumbles.

"No," Obi-Wan interjects as he picks up the tea and then settles on a seat near Ankh. "You're in no condition to overextend yourself."

Ankh glares at him. Beru laughs. Ankh tilts his head and blinks at her slowly.

"Him giving that advice," Beru explains to Ankh with a gentle chiding in her voice.

Obi-Wan decides not to argue with her, instead he reminds Ankh, "You've already overtaxed yourself into passing out twice, let's not have you do so a third time."

"Not to mention Biggs got a look at your feet so you being up and about that quickly might be difficult to explain," Beru agrees.

Obi-Wan gives her a grateful smile for agreeing with him. She nods, then double checks the bandages are holding the bacta patches in place. She stands, giving Obi-Wan a pat on the shoulder before she sorts through her medkit and hands Ankh a pouch of something.

"That should help the dehydration," she explains.

Ankh takes the pouch from her with both hands. He takes a careful sip then wrinkles his nose.

"All at once then. I'll give you some milk after," Beru coaches.

Ankh studies her quietly for a moment. She watches him with a worried kindness. Ankh nods, then downs the contents of the pouch in two quick swallows before grimacing. She pours a cup of milk and trades it to him for the empty pouch. 

Ankh takes a sip of the milk then stares into the cup brow furrowing. "This isn't nutrimilk."

Ankh wets his lips as if chasing the taste.

"It's blue milk," Beru informs him. "It's probably sweeter than you're used to."

Ankh nods before taking another sip, clearly savoring the taste. As Biggs and Luke bustle into the room chattering happily. Ankh glances at them suspiciously and cradles his cup protectively. They both still as they regard Ankh, who glares at them over the lid of his cup. Biggs pulls a bag out of his jacket. As Biggs opens the bag and holds it out towards Ankh he asks, "Want some candy?"

Ankh's eyes flick briefly from the bag to Biggs then back down to the bag. His eyebrows draw together as he tilts his head. 

Biggs encourages with a grin. "They're sweet."

Biggs jostles the bag so Ankh can hear the candy rustle before he shifts it closer to Luke so Luke can reach in and grab some. Luke shrugs. “You just suck on them.”

“It’s mostly flavoring and sugar.” Biggs explains.

Keeping one hand protectively around his cup of blue milk Ankh holds out his other hand cautiously. Biggs pours a few pieces of hard candy into his hand. Ankh closes his fingers around them and brings his hand to his mouth. He tastes one with a flick of his tongue, then nods, before sending Obi-Wan a glare. He shoves all three pieces of candy in his mouth, then goes back to glowering as he cradles his cup.

“How’d you…” Luke starts to ask.

Beru interrupts them. “What are you two doing back here?”

Biggs and Luke’s words trip over each other in a cacophony. Ankh gives them an annoyed snort and goes back to drinking his milk while still enjoying the candy. Obi-Wan presses his lips together and looks away. It would be inappropriate for him to smile when Beru is putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

“One at a time,” Beru chides. “Luke, I wasn’t expecting you back tonight.” 

“Well, Uncle Owen called and said he got stuck in town for the night so we knew you’d be alone out here,” Luke starts to explain.

“And my family was supposed to get time with me tomorrow, tonight was supposed to be about hanging out with Luke,” Bigg finishes.

Beru’s expression softens as she considers them. The two of them squirm. Beru’s lips quirk upwards. 

“You had tiny cousins crawling all over the both of you, didn’t you?” she teases in a wistful tone.

“We just wanted to watch some holos,” Luke complains.

“And fill yourself full of junk food,” Beru supplies.

Biggs nods. “Then they ate most of our stash and…”

Both young men shake their heads in despair. 

“You filled those kids full of sugar and left your parents to deal with the mess?” Beru asks.

Obi-Wan feels himself wince at the disappointment in her tone. He covers his mouth to hide the smile he can’t quite help, then disguises that move by running his hand over his beard.

“No, we didn’t. Honest,” Luke tells her earnestly.

“We waited until they were asleep,” Biggs defends. 

Beru studies them a moment, then nods to herself. “Alright. Make up the spare room and then you can have your slumber party in Luke’s room.”

“Thank you Aunt Beru,” Biggs says as he gives her a hug.

“Yes, thank you Aunt Beru,” Luke choruses before he turns to Ankh. “Do you want to watch holos with us?”

Ankh blinks and cocks his head frowning at Luke over his cup of blue milk. “Do I get more candy?”

“Sure,” Biggs agrees as Luke nods.

“Go make up the spare room,” Beru reiterates. “You can collect him on your way back.”

Obi-Wan waits until they’re partly down the hall before he sighs and looks at Beru. “Owen’s not going to like my staying here.”

“It’s too late to head back and Ankh’s injured,” she points out practically. Then she gives him a stern look and tells him to drink his tea. She pours herself a cup of milk and then settles in front of Ankh.

“Eiji will come get me,” Ankh tells them.

Beru shakes her head and gives him a warm smile. “We’ll sort out your situation in the morning. You’ve already had a big day and should get some rest.”

Ankh blinks at her his confusion evident, but then he goes back to drinking his milk. Beau's frown of concern prompts Obi-Wan into taking another sip of his tea. This might just prove to be what he needs to start building a relationship with Luke, but is he up to the task of training the young man? What if he makes the same mistakes he did before? He’s still not entirely sure what mistakes he made with Anakin. He has ideas, maybe even theories, but no concrete evidence to support his failings. As Obi-Wan takes another sip of tea a familiar wash of guilt settles around him. Ankh’s gaze shifts to him sharply.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan deflects. “I’ve been alone a long time.”

He starts to shield his feelings, keep them from projecting to Ankh, when he suddenly feels that child pleading for help sensation that had him preparing to search the desert. It’s coming from Ankh. Just as suddenly the feeling vanishes and he can no longer sense Ankh’s presence. If the young man wasn’t sitting in front of him he wouldn’t believe he was there at all. It’s been a long time since he’s known anyone who could do that. Obi-Wan sets his tea down. Ankh is a steady presence once again. Ankh exhales and for a moment waivers. His eyes raise to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze as he accuses, “Is that what you were doing?”

“No,” Obi-Wan says in as soothing a tone as he can manage when Ankh’s demonstration is leaving him unsettled. He leaves himself open, lets Ankh reach out and feel the truth in his words. Ankh stares at him in wordless confusion. Obi-Wan sighs. “I assure you, it’s merely been a long time since I’ve had to shield my feelings.”

“But Luke’s here,” Ankh points out. There’s concern there. Obi-Wan blinks, there’s actually concern for Luke running through Ankh even though the two of them have barely interacted. Beru hides a smile as she brings her glass to her lips. Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows at her. She laughs. Ankh’s gaze shifts to her sharply. His eyes narrow.

“Drink your milk,” Beru advises gently. “Let Luke look at your arm, he’s very good with mechanics, then relax and watch some holos.”

Ankh considers her for a brief moment. She smiles at him. Ankh snorts and takes another sip of his milk. He tilts his head and regards Obi-Wan again, who responds by raising his eyebrows. Ankh wrinkles his nose. Obi-Wan resists the urge to sigh and waits for the question that Ankh is clearly considering asking him.

“How badly will you react if I tell Eiji where I am?”

“Do you need a communicator?” Beru asks.

“No,” Ankh answers her even as his gaze doesn’t waver from Obi-Wan.

“Can he tell you're safe?” Obi-Wan asks.

“I don’t know that I am!” Ankh glares.

Beru laughs. “He’s not going to hurt you. Stop being ornery for the sake of being ornery. Tell your friend you’re safe for now and you need to get some rest. Why don’t you need a communicator?”

“We can communicate through the Force,” Ankh grumbles as he glowers at his nearly empty cup.

"That's handy," Beru comments as she holds out a hand. "Would you like some more milk?"

"Yes," Ankh says as he hands her the cup.

Obi-Wan picks up his tea again as Luke and Biggs come tromping back into the room. It takes them a moment of cajoling for Ankh to agree to let Biggs carry him to Luke’s room and then Luke grabs drinks for all three of them. 

Beru settles across the table from him all amusement and determination. Obi-Wan sighs and meets her gaze, not letting the trepidation he feels weigh on him. Beru raises her eyebrows. “He’s nearly an adult.”

“Owen…”

Beru snorts. “You and Owen need to stop.”

“Excuse me?”

“You're full of guilt and fear and Owen is full of jealousy and fear. I wanted Luke to have a childhood, a happy one, and he has. Now it’s time the two of you get over yourselves and do what’s best for Luke,” she explains.

It’s his turn to raise his eyebrows. “And you think you know what that is?”

Beru sighs before taking a drink of her milk and settling back in her seat to study him. "I want him to be safe and loved. I want him to know he's safe and loved, but he's had that for most of his life."

Obi-Wan frowns. "Beru, I'm not sure where you're going with this?"

"He's technically an adult now. Biggs is leaving for an Imperial flight school soon. If Luke wanted to go…" She trails off, knowing that the implications in her words will be enough.

Obi-Wan breathes through the horror that washes over him. "He can't."

"Owen has convinced him that we need him on the farm for another year, but how long will that excuse keep him here? It's just words and our love for him. Owen and I can't teach him how to protect himself and as much as it worries me and scares Owen, the best thing for Luke, the best way for him to be able to keep himself safe, is learning from you."

Obi-Wan sits back in his seat as he nods. “I agree with you.”

“Good.”

Obi-Wan wants to point out that he doesn’t believe Owen would agree, but doing so may appear manipulative and he doesn’t want to lose this chance to train Luke because he upset Beru. She’s on his side and that’s enough for now. She tilts her head and raises her eyebrow. Obi-Wan doesn’t rise to the bait. He takes another sip of his tea.

“You didn’t see Owen’s face when he overheard Luke wanting to go with Biggs. You didn’t see how scared he was that he wouldn’t be able to convince Luke to stay. He knows that we can’t keep Luke safe here forever, eventually someone will find him and come for him. Owen knows Luke needs to be able to take care of himself, and he knows that you’re the only one available to teach him. So stop doubting. Your doubts do my nephew a disservice. Whatever led Anakin to make the choices he did, those choices were his, not yours. You can’t blame yourself for his choices.” 

“I...Beru,” Obi-Wan isn’t sure how to respond. 

She reaches out and squeezes his hand. “My mother-in-law was a good woman. She helped raise Owen after his mother died. I loved her. Having known her, I know she gave her son the best foundation she could, that she taught him as much as she could about right and wrong. I’ve known you, however peripherally, and you are a good man who strives to remain a good man. Anakin...a part of me is grateful that Shmi isn’t alive to see what he’s become. She doesn’t deserve that pain, and I’ve watched you live with it. I know training Luke won’t be easy for you. I know parts of it will hurt, but I know that you can do this and I think that will benefit you as much as it does Luke.”

Obi-Wan squeezes her hand back, trying not to be overwhelmed. “Thank you. I may need a reminder from time to time.”


End file.
